A Helping Heart
by JRFx2
Summary: After Deathly Hallows the epiloge didn't happen. Hermione has a terrible life but it's not just about her anymore. Now she needs the help of the people she loves including a certain someone. Story is better than the summary I hope . R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (Enter tears)

A/N: So this chapter is short but I have a lot of prewritten chapters. I know it moves quickly but I don't really care. Review please!

Hermione

I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't even seem to get up. I had enough. It had to stop. It was now or never. With a lot of effort I stood and walked over to my fire place. I sprinkled a bit of flu powder inside. I leaned my head into the fire.

"Ron?" Hermione called.

"Coming!" He called out as he entered the room. "HERMIONE!"

"Hi Ron!" She said happily.

"How have you been? It's been a long time!" He said quickly.

"I'm okay. Umm…I was actually wondering if I might be able to come for a visit?" She replied.

"YEAH! That would be great! Is Eli going to come as well?" He replied without hesitation.

"Umm…No it'll just be me." I replied.

"Oh, okay. When were you thinking of coming?" Ron asked excited.

"Umm…tonight?" She asked hesitantly.

"Really? Is everything alright?" He asked worried.

"Yeah! I just have a chance to visit and like you said it's been so long." She said quickly.

"Yeah I know. Well, come over anytime! I'm more than glad to have you." Ron said happily.

"Thanks, I'll flu over soon." She said with a small smile.

"See you then." Ron said and she pulled her head out of the fire place.

She had a feeling that things might be okay now. She quickly gathered some of her clothes and her toiletries. She really was excited to go see Ron. She'd only been to his new flat once but she knew that it was cozy. He now lived on his own away from his siblings and his wonderful parents. She hadn't seen any of them in a long time but she hoped that she might be able to while she was with Ron. Hermione made sure she had the last of the stuff she needed and then she rushed to the fire place. She heard the front door open as she threw her powder down and said Ron's address aloud. She was spinning through the green flames until she stepped out into a small sitting room.

Ron

Ron heard someone call from the sitting room. He stood grinning and rushed in.

"Hermione!" Ron said as he approached her happily.

"Hello Ron!" Hermione replied beaming.

Ron rushed up and gave Hermione a huge hug but to his surprise she winced as soon as his arms wrapped around her.

"Sorry." He said pulling back a questioning look in his eyes.

"Oh, it's okay I'm just a bit swore." She said with a shrug.

"From what?" He asked curious.

"Not sure. How have you been?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'm alright. Working a lot. What about you? How's work?" He asked gesturing to the sofa.

"Oh. Umm… I'm not working anymore." She said sitting down.

"Really? But I thought you loved your job!" He asked confused.

"I did! But you know Eli is working and he likes it when, well it's nice to be home." She said with a smile.

"Never pictured you as a stay at home wife." Ron said thinking. It was true Hermione was always an on the go girl. He couldn't even try to imagine her being at home all day doing nothing.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't really either." She said with a little laugh.

"Well, as long as you're happy." Ron said smiling back at her.

"Yeah." She said with a small smile and looking at her feet.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh. Yeah everything is fine, why do you ask?" She said quickly.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked he knew something was wrong.

"Nothing." She replied to fast.

"Why are you lying?" He asked looking at her intently.

She hung her head and sighed. "Ron. It's complicated."

"Explain it to me." Ron replied.

"Please not now. Later I promise. For now I really need to get some rest. If that's okay. I know that you deserve to know and I'll tell you. If you want me to leave I will…"

"No! I don't want you to leave. Here I'll take you to your room." He said standing and grabbing her bag.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said standing as well.

Hermione and Ron walked down the hall to the very last bedroom on the left hand side.

"Hermione, you know I'll be here for you…always." Ron said looking at her.

"I know, Ron. Thanks." Hermione said kissing his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ron replied and turned and walked back down the hall. He had missed Hermione so much. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong. He knew it must be horrible. Ron went in his room and got ready for bed. He laid down in his bed and touched his cheek where Hermione had kissed him. He couldn't believe she could still make him feel the way he felt right now. He couldn't believe he was still in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

HERMIONE

Hermione sat on the bed in Ron's guest bedroom and the tears started to fall. She hadn't expected Ron to be so perceptive. He had known something was up right from the start. She would have to explain what was happening tomorrow and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready. She was exhausted, so she quickly opened her bag and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. She dressed and got into bed. Her heart was more broken than ever and she didn't know what was going to happen she cried as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hermione was jerked out of her sleep by a voice.

"HERMIONE!" Ron called loudly. She sat up quickly looking around the room she found Ron's horrified face and looked at him surprised and confused. He was just staring at her. He looked down at her body and she did the same. Her arms were covered in bruises and her shoulders ached. She lifted the blanket trying to cover her injured body.

RON

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Ron asked horrified. Tears grew in Hermione's eyes and they soon spilled over rushing down her face. "Hermione?" Ron asked stepping closer. "What happened? Did…did someone hurt you?"

Hermione couldn't really speak so she just nodded.

"Who Hermione?! I'll kill them I swear! Wait! Was it Eli?! Hermione does Eli hurt you?!" He asked sitting on the bed. Hermione started to sob harder. Ron reached forward to touch her but was afraid to hurt her. He rested his hand on hers and looked at her questioningly. She cried for a little while before pulling herself together. "Hermione? Can you tell me what happened." Ron asked in a whisper.

Hermione nodded. "Ron. I…I'm… I'm pregnant." Hermione replied letting out a sob. Ron's face grew from worried to surprise to anger and then back to worried again.

"Hermione? Are you sure?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm positive." She said wiping at her tears.

"But…but…why are you all bruised." He asked looking at her shoulder that wasn't being covered by the blanket. He saw the distinct marks of fingers like someone had grabbed her.

"Eli. He doesn't want children. He never did. I shouldn't have let this happen!" she said glancing at her stomach.

"Hermione! This isn't your fault! It's not like you ask your husband to… beat you!" Ron said loudly anger filling his body. He was about to get up and go find Eli and kill him when Hermione whimpered. His body stiffed and he looked back at her. She had buried her face in her hands and was sobbing again uncontrollably.

"It…is my fault! I…made him…angry. I…can't do anything…right! She said in between sobs.

"Hermione look at yourself!" He said and pulled the blanket down so she could see. "You're covered in bruises caused by the man who is supposed to love you more than…life! I would say that it's his bloody fault! Not yours!" She was looking at him now with fear and doubt and pain in her eyes. How many times had he done this to her? Was this the worst he's ever done? WHY WAS SHE STILL WITH HIM?! She is too wonderful to deserve this! She deserves to raise her baby in a happy place with people who loved her. Not with this bloody prat who…who… abuses her! When she's pregnant with his child no less! Ron's mind was working a mile a minute and all he could think about is how he wanted to kill Eli! Hermione was still looking at him then she did something he didn't expect she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. Ron rubbed her back softly fearing that their may be further bruising. When she finally pulled back her face inches from his, her eyes red and puffy and her face wet from her tears. He saw a faint blue tinting around the outside of her right eye socket. This made his anger flare higher. He reached his hand up and softly traced the bruised area with his thumb.

"How often does he do this Hermione?" Ron's voiced asked in a whisper.

She sighed and hung her head. "A lot" she said finally.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Because he's my husband and I knew that he was punishing me for doing wrong." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione. You don't beat your wife when she does wrong. You might yell if the occasion really calls for it but if you really love someone you'd never be able to hurt them like this." Ron said trying to make her see that this wasn't her fault.

"But…I'm always messing up. Doing something wrong. Burning dinner, running late, being to loud, and now getting pregnant." Hermione's voice said shakily.

"Hermione. You're a witch! Fixing those issues with magic would be simple. Except the pregnancy." Ron added.

"Oh. He…he…took my wand." Hermione said softly.

"HE WHAT!?" Ron roared and Hermione jumped then cringed as the loudness of his voice frightened her. "Sorry." He said quickly realizing that he probably sounded like Eli. "He took your wand?" Ron asked more calmly.

"Yeah he, he said I wasn't worthy of my magic." She said sadly.

"That's a bloody lie." Ron said angrily but still staying rather calm. "You are the brightest witch of your age! You helped defeat Voldemort!" Ron no longer shuddered at the name.

"Yeah. But he thought I should do things by hand. He said using my magic made me lazy. He also said that I wasn't allowed to use magic to heal myself because then I wouldn't learn my lesson." Hermione said this all quickly she was hugging Ron again and talking into his neck.

"Hermione? Have you left him?" Ron asked hoping that the answer was yes.

"I don't know. I can't live like that. I'm afraid for my life. For my baby's life. What am I going to do? He made me quit my job. I don't have anywhere to go." She said sobbing again.

"Hermione you'll stay here, with me." Ron said quickly. "You'll never have to go back to him."

"Ron. I can't let you do that." Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione. I'm not letting you go back to him. He's going to hurt you again." Ron said just thinking about it made his heart hurt.

"Ron? I-I'm going to have a baby! I can't stay here." She said as she pulled back to look at him.

"Yes you can! I'll take care of you! I'll never hurt you! Hermione I-I love you." Ron choked out. He had wanted to tell her that for so long and now he had.

Hermione stared at him. Then she started to sob again but harder. "Why…why couldn't I have just never married him?!" She sobbed. "Why couldn't I have been with you all this time?" She asked sobbing still she had laid down on the bed and hugged herself into a ball. Ron scooted closer to her and ran his fingers through her bushy brown hair.

"Hermione, I promise I'll care for you forever. I've loved you for so long! I don't know why I never told you. But I promise I'll take care of you and the baby! I'll love you both for the rest of our lives." Ron said softly and she looked at him.

"Ron? Why? Why would you do that?" She asked she wasn't crying anymore but her face was still streaked with tears.

"Because I love you. Because you deserve to be loved. And I can do that for you." He said softly.

"Ron. You're…you're amazing. I-I love you, too." She said sitting up.

"You do?" Ron asked surprised.

"I've loved you for a long time, but I didn't think you felt the same way, so I just tried to move on." She said scooting closer to him.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Really, Ron. I love you." she said and she wiped at her tears. Ron pulled out his wand and conjured up a box of Kleenex. He pulled one out and cleaned her up. She gave him a small smile before she scooted closer to him. She leaned in and looked right into Ron's eyes. He stared into her big brown eyes. He was engulfed in emotion. She had said she loved him he felt as if his heart was going to explode. He leaned in closer and she did the same soon their lips finally met. She had reached up put her arms around his neck she kissed him passionately. He had waited so long for this and now it had finally happened. He brought his arms around her tightly, but she suddenly winced and pulled back.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said a horrified look on his face.

"No. It's okay really." She said tying to look over her shoulder to see why it hurt so badly. When she turned Ron had caught a look at what it was. Her shoulder blades were all bruise. The purple and blue contrasting drastically with her light skin. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He scooted over so he could see better. He ran his fingers over her back softly Hermione shivered. He leaned in and kissed her back.

"Hermione. Do you want me to heal these for you?" Ron whispered. He hated to see her like this all black and blue and in constant pain. Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"Please." She said simply. Ron pickup up his wand and very swiftly healed all of Hermione's injuries. When he was done she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." she said sweetly. "I don't know why you're so good to me."

"I'm only treating you the way you deserve to be treated by the person who loves you." Ron said brushing some stray hair away from her face. He leaned in and kissed her again. This kiss was a gentle yet full of emotion. After they pulled apart Ron leaned down and kissed her non existent belly. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, not from sadness or from fear, but from happiness. Ron sat up and saw that Hermione was crying again, he was worried at first until she gave him a huge smile. "Hermione, I'm going to love this baby as if it were my own." Ron said softly putting his hand on her tummy.

"Ron. In a way this is your baby, because I am yours and this baby is part of me." She said putting her hand on his.

Ron couldn't help but smile. He loved Hermione so much and now he was going to be able to spend the rest of his life with her and her baby. He was extremely excited. He leaned in and kissed her again. "Your mine and I'm yours." Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled at him and she leaned her head against his chest he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"RON! Don't you have to go to work?" Hermione asked a moment later.

"Oh. Yeah that's why I came in here in the first place to tell you that I had to go and that we'd talk later." Ron said with a small laugh. "I guess that plan changed."

"Well! You better go!" Hermione said starting to get out of the bed.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Ron said quickly.

"Ron you have to. You have to go to work. I'm not going to make you put your life on hold because of me!" Hermione said loudly.

"Okay 'Mione calm down." Ron said with a small smile.

"'Mione. You haven't called me that in ages." She said with a smile.

"It's okay, right?" He asked quickly.

"Oh yes! I like it when you call me that." She said beaming.

"Good." Ron said smiling back.

"You really have to go to work now." Hermione said calmer this time.

"Alright but I'm only going in for about an hour." Ron said seriously.

"Ron I don't want to…" She started but Ron cut her off.

"Hermione. You're not making me put my life on hold, I promise." Ron said hugging her.

"Alright, if you're sure." She said hugging him.

"I am. Hey you know later I'm supposed to go to the burrow. Would you like to come?" Ron asked excited.

"YEAH! I haven't seen anyone in so long!" she said happily.

"Well now you can see them whenever you want." Ron said kissing the top of her head. "I'll be back really soon."

"Okay. Bye." she replied and kissed his cheek.

With that Ron dissaperated right from that spot.

HERMIONE

Hermione was down stairs in the kitchen. All the emotion had made her quite hungry after all she was eating for two. She was only about 2 months along but she suddenly couldn't wait to be a mother. She did however fear what Eli would do.

Hermione met Eli about a year after the war ended. They started dating for a year and then they got engaged and then married. They'd been married a little over 3 years now. Hermione knew she was in love with Ron but she didn't think he loved her back, so she married Eli. It wasn't like she didn't love Eli, she did. It just wasn't the same as her love for Ron.

Hermione ate her food and then went to take a shower and get dressed. She no longer had to hide her bruises so she was able to dress like she would normally in the summer. Hermione headed back down the stairs, Ron should be back soon. As Hermione entered the sitting room she grabbed a book off one of the shelves and sat on the couch reading.

"HERMIONE!" She heard someone call and much to her horror she looked up and saw Eli's head floating in Ron's fireplace. She jumped up from the couch not knowing what to do. "HERMIONE! YOU NEED TO COME HOME NOW!" Eli yelled angrily. Hermione didn't move or speak she just stared. Suddenly Eli removed his head from the fireplace. Hermione was confused but also a little relieved, but then as suddenly as he had disappeared bright green flames erupted in the fireplace and out popped Eli. He had come to get her. Hermione looked at him horrified.

"Let's go Hermione." Eli said angrily but he wasn't yelling. Hermione backed away slowly. "Hermione. Now."

"I'm not…" she started her voice broke with fear.

"You're coming back with me and we're going to fix your little problem." he said glaring at her stomach.

"I'm not going back with you." She said confidently but her whole body was shaking.

"YES YOU ARE!" Eli yelled stepping towards her. Hermione stumbled back and landed on the couch.

"No." Hermione replied sternly.

"HERMIONE GET IN THE FUCKING FIREPLACE NOW!" Eli yelled walking closer to her. Hermione couldn't help but cringe when he got close enough to hit her.

"No Eli. I'm not coming with you." she said quickly.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU BITCH!" Eli said and he raised his hand in order to strike her Hermione cringed and closed her eyes awaiting the blow, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes but Eli wasn't even standing in front of her. She looked around and finally spotted him up against a wall Ron had his hand around his throat holding him there. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ron had just saved her. Hermione had never seen anger like that in Eli's eyes. She really thought this was going to be the time that he killed her. She hopped up from the couch staring at the two men, Ron had his back to her.

"If you ever come near her again I swear I'll kill you!" Ron spat out angrily.

"She's my wife and I'll do with her as I please." Eli said shakily since Ron's large hand was against his throat. Ron didn't like that answer he drew back his fist and slammed it into Eli's jaw. Hermione shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Now get out of my house and stay away from Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Fine! I want nothing more to do with the mudblood!" Eli spat and then disapparated. Hermione was staring wide eyed at Ron. He turned around and looked at her.

"'Mione? Are you okay?" Ron asked walking up to her.

"Ron. You hit him." Hermione said shocked.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry…" he started but was interrupted when Hermione threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. She had never loved him more than she did right now. Her hands found his hair and she ran her fingers through it while she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She ran her tongue against his bottom lip and he parted his lips and let her in. She gripped him tighter. He had stopped Eli from hurting her just like he'd promised he'd do. He had protected her and her baby. Hermione moved to sit back down on the couch pulling Ron with her. She separated their lips for a moment.

"I love you, Ron." she said and pulled his lips back to hers. He moved and kissed her neck.

"I love you too 'Mione." he said in between kisses.

They stopped snogging after a while and Hermione laid down on the couch. Ron laid down next to her holding her tightly.

"Ron. Thank you. For saving me." Hermione said quietly.

"I'm just sorry he came and found you here." Ron said tightening his arm that was around her waist protectively.

"I don't mean just now I mean in general. I know that if I didn't have you, I'd still be with him and I think eventually he would kill me." she said snuggling into his chest. She felt his body stiffen and then he pulled her closer.

"I'm not letting him near you, again." He whispered.

"He was going to make me get rid of the baby." Hermione said softly.

"He won't come near the baby either unless you say it's okay." Ron said kissing her forehead and moving his hand to her belly where he moved his finger in circles.

"Ron?" she started but chickened out.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." she said quickly.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked worried.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Hermione?" Ron looked at her his eyes full of questions and worry.

"I don't want to scare you." She said breaking their eye contact.

"You won't scare me. What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"Well…I was wondering if…you would like it if or would mind if…the baby called you it's daddy? I mean if you don't want it to then we don't have to." she whispered still not looking him in the eyes. Hermione would tell the baby about Eli but he wouldn't have a big part if any in its life. Hermione wanted Ron to be the father more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's POV

"'Mione. I would love that." Ron said sincerely.

"Really?!" Hermione asked her eyes shooting up to meet his.

"Yes. I would love to be the father to your baby." Ron said and he leaned in and kissed her head.

"Oh Ron!" She said and hugged him tighter.

"I love you Hermione. Both of you." He said and rubbed her back.

"I love you too." She said and kissed him lightly.

"Will the baby know about Eli?" Ron asked after they parted.

"I think so, yeah. He or she will know but you'll be their dad." she said giving him a smile.

"I like that idea." Ron said beaming back. "Now we need to talk about how everything is happening."

"Yeah you're right." Hermione said quickly thinking about all the things that had to be done.

"First off. We need to get you to a healer so they can make sure everything is okay with the baby after what happened." Ron said.

"OH! I didn't even think about that!" Hermione said horrified. "Ron what if something happened to the baby?!"

"Shhh…'Mione it's alright we'll go see a healer, I'm sure everything is fine. He didn't hit you in the stomach right?" Ron asked trying to calm her.

"No. But I did kind of get thrown." Hermione replied. "But I don't think it was far enough to hurt the baby."

"Okay." Ron said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his anger at bay. "Well then second we need to get your stuff so we can move you in here for good. Tomorrow's Saturday so I don't have to work." He said softly.

"I don't really have much. Some clothes and some books not many though he didn't like me reading. He said it was a waste of time." She said softly.

"Alright well, we'll go get that stuff. I really hate this guy more and more with each word you say." Ron said angrily.

"I know me too." Hermione said kissing his cheek. "All I really want is my wand."

"Oh, yeah I forgot. I'll definitely get that for you." He said brushing hair away from her face.

"So when will we go their?" Hermione asked him.

"You won't be going, I will be." Ron said quickly and sternly.

"WHAT?! You can't go alone, he might hurt you." Hermione said anxiously.

"Hermione calm down. I won't go alone I'll take Harry or George, maybe both." He said running his thumb across her cheek bone. "But I really would rather you didn't come."

"Okay. As long as you're careful." She said burrowing her face in his neck.

"I will be." He said holding her close.

"I guess we have to tell your family." She said after a few minutes. Ron hadn't really thought about it. He would have to tell them because he and Hermione were going to live together and be together and he hoped that after her divorce he would get to marry her.

"Yeah. We will." He said quietly.

"If we could do it sooner rather than later that would really help. I want Eli out of my life as soon as possible." She said her face still against his neck.

"We can tell them tonight if you'd like. When we go for dinner?" he asked he loved that she was ready to get rid of Eli.

"Okay." She said quietly. Then Ron felt something wet hit his neck and he pushed her back to see that tears were falling from her eyes.

"Hermione what is it?" He asked worried.

"Their going to hate me." She said softly.

"What?! Why would they hate you?" He asked surprised.

"Because I didn't tell them. They are going to think I'm stupid for putting up with it. They aren't going to like us being together, especially your mum." Hermione cried.

"'Mione! They love you. They aren't going to hate you! Harry is going to want to kill Eli just like I did and Ginny too. Everyone misses you terribly. And as for my mum she's going to be so happy that you're out of that horrible place. And she knows I love you so why would she hate it?" He said this all very quickly.

"Really? You really think so?" She asked wiping at her tears.

"Yes, love." He said kissing her forehead.

"Okay." She said giving him a small smile. "I'm going to have to call a divorce lawyer tomorrow as well."

"Yeah. Definitely." He said smiling at her.

"You're so amazing Ron. I mean I came here yesterday not knowing what I was going to do. I thought I was going to have to leave England in order to get away from Eli but now I'm here with you and we have a plan." She said beaming.

"No Hermione. You're amazing. You left even though you knew it would be dangerous to do so and that took tons of courage." he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you Ron." She said simply. Ron loved it when she said she loved him he felt his heart swell every time. He knew that he would spend the rest of his life with Hermione and her baby or their baby rather.

"I love you too, 'Mione." He replied.

"Well, what time are we supposed to go to the burrow?" She asked after a little while.

"Ummm, around five." He said thinking about it.

"Okay. Well it's only like 2 I think I'm going to going to go to St. Mungo's." Hermione said standing up.

"Alright. Let's go." He said standing and taking her hand.

"You're coming with me?!" she asked surprised.

"Of course, I'm not letting you go alone." Ron said squeezing her hand.

"Thanks." she said beaming.

"Anytime, love. Now hold on I'll take us." he said wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and pulling out his wand, they disapparated to the healers.

Hermione's POV

The couple popped into the hospital. Ron let go of Hermione's waist but took her hand. Hermione couldn't help but feel very worried. Eli had hurt her pretty badly the day before and even though she knew that wasn't the worst he had done she hadn't been pregnant any of the other times. She walked up to the receptionist with Ron she held his had tightly.

"It's okay 'Mione, stay calm." He said softly, his thumb rubbed soothing circles on her hand. She nodded and gave him a small smile. They reached the desk and a woman in a light purple robe was sitting there filling out some papers.

"Ummm…hello." Hermione said to the familiar looking witch. The witch looked up and saw Hermione then her eyes flickered over to Ron and glared. Hermione could tell Ron was taken aback by the receptionists behavior.

"Hello, dear. How are?" She asked looking at Hermione sadly.

"Umm, I'm much better now." She said giving the witch a smile. Hermione knew this witch from multiple visits to St. Mungo's for her more serious injuries. She had always suspected that the receptionist had some faint idea of how Hermione was always being injured and now that Hermione saw how the witch looked at Ron she knew that she was correct. "Umm, this isn't him." Hermione said looking at Ron.

"Oh. Well then. That's good." The witch said a little surprised and then she smiled happily at Ron. Hermione did as well and could see that he understood what the witch thought. Hermione squeezed his hand. "Now what can I do for you?" the witch asked looking Hermione up and down trying to locate her injury.

"Oh umm, I need to see a healer for a check up, I'm pregnant." Hermione replied.

"Oh Dear!" the witch said quickly. Hermione could tell that the witch was having trouble deciding whether she was supposed to be happy or sad for her. Hermione decided to give her a hint she took her hand out of Ron's and leaned against him. He reacted just as she knew he would, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned down and kissed her head. She looked up at him and beamed, then looked back to the receptionist. "Well, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" The witch said catching on.

"Thank you." Hermione said giving her a small smile.

"Now let me see." The woman said looking at a list of names. "I can fit you in in about fifteen minutes if that's okay?"

"Oh, yes that would be lovely." Hermione said politely.

"Alright." she said smiling. "You two can have a seat over their and the healer will call for you."

"Thanks." Ron and Hermione said in unison and walked over to the sitting area.

"So." Ron said when they had sat. "You know that woman?"

"Umm, yeah kind of. I know her from visits before." Hermione said quietly.

"How many times have you had to come here?" Ron asked sadly.

"Quite a few." Hermione said with a sigh.

"I should have hit him more than once." Ron said more to himself than Hermione. Hermione laughed. She loved that he wanted to hurt Eli because she herself would love to throw a few punches but she didn't want Ron getting into trouble.

"No. Once was good. I have a feeling he meant what he said about being done with me." Hermione said with a small smile.

"I hope so." Ron said still a little irked. "What was the worst?"

Hermione took a deep breath trying to remember. "Umm, well, one day we were at the store and the cashier was kind of checking me out and I guess I must have smiled at him or something cause when we got home Eli was really angry."

"What did he do?" Ron asked quietly.

"He hit me, a lot. That's also when he took my wand. I had to come here because my arm was broken as well as a rib or two." she said looking at the floor.

"Definitely more than once." Ron said from beside her. She burst out laughing again. She loved Ron so much. She knew that he wanted to kill Eli and she should be serious and talk him down but what he said was so funny if he only knew how many times he'd hurt her he would leave right now and torture him. "I'm sorry this had happened to you, love." Ron said after she had stopped laughing. "Maybe if I had told you that I loved you before you'd never of married…" She stopped him before he could go any farther.

"Ron, I can talk too. I could have told you how I felt. There's no reason to dwell on what could have been. You're with me now and that's what matters." She said with a smile.

"You're right. I'm here, I'm with you." Ron said and he kissed her lightly. She beamed at him.

"Hermione Risston?!" someone called and she looked over and saw her healer.

"Yes." Hermione replied and her and Ron stood and followed the healer. She was very nervous again and Ron reached for her hand as if he knew.

"Okay Mrs. Risston what can I do for you?" The healer asked.

"Umm, please call me Hermione and I'm pregnant, I want to make sure the baby is okay." Hermione replied. She didn't know what she was going to do about her name she didn't want any connection between her and Eli.

"Did something happen again, Hermione?" the healer asked looking at Ron. "Because like I said I would have to inform…" She started but Hermione cut her off.

"Umm, actually I left him. This is Ron Weasley." Hermione said introducing them.

"Oh, hello Mr. Weasley." The healer said shaking his hand.

"Hello." Ron replied.

"So Hermione, you've left him, for good I'll assume." The healer said looking at Ron again.

"Yes. For good." Hermione said smiling up at Ron.

"Alright then. So we need to check the baby?" The healer asked getting back to business.

"Yes. Umm, well you see when I told him he…" Hermione was too embarrassed to continue.

"It's quite alright, Hermione. Now why don't you have a seat up here and we'll have a look." The healer said patting the bed in the room. Hermione nodded an got onto the large bed. Ron stood by her head. She still held his hand. "Now I'm going to do an ultrasound alright?"

"Okay." Hermione said as the healer pulled out her wand and did a wordless spell.

"Watch that monitor." the healer said pointing at a screen before placing her wand on Hermione's belly. They saw a picture pop on the screen you really couldn't see much since Hermione wasn't to far along. It just looked like a lot of static. After they were finished with the ultrasound the healer did some other tests and then they were finished. "Alright Hermione. Everything seems fine. You're baby is quite healthy. You however are quite stressed, Hermione."

"Well, yes." Hermione said softly.

"You are going to have to try and let some of your stress go and from what you told me earlier you seem to have done so." the Healer said giving her a smile. "Now I want you to come back in about two weeks for another check up." Said but she was interrupted by a call over the loud speaker paging her. "I'm sorry excuse me, oh I also need to know the last name of the baby so I can make a chart. Think about it I'll be right back" the Healer said leaving the room.

The baby's last name? She had no idea should give it Eli's last name or should she go back to Granger? She didn't know she was now very anxious and the healer had just told her she needed to be less stressed.

"Hermione?" Ron asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Hmm?" She asked still very worried.

"What's the surname going to be?" He asked trying to get her to calm down.

"I don't know, Ron." She said her voice a bit shaky. "Should I go back to Granger or should I keep Risston?" She asked out loud.

"Well, I'd like to throw in a third option." Ron said quietly Hermione whipped her head up and looked at him he was looking at the floor.

"What?" She asked surprised "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I would love to marry you, when you're ready, if you'll have me." he said still looking at the floor. Just then the healer walked back in.

"Okay, sorry about that. So what's it going to be?" she asked Hermione pulling out a pen, ready to write down the surname. Hermione looked at Ron who was still looking at the ground.

"Weasley." Hermione told her confidently.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron's POV

Ron couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked at Hermione who looked over at him beaming. He smiled back amazed.

"Are you sure?" He asked quickly he didn't want her to feel obligated.

"I've never been more sure of anything." She said smiling even more. Ron couldn't resist he grabbed Hermione's head carefully and kissed her. He was so happy. This baby really was going to be theirs. When they broke apart they looked over at the healer who was smiling as well.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon then for your next check up. You'll be about 3 months along by then I believe." the healer said standing.

"Thanks." Hermione said hopping off the bed. "For all you've done for me."

"No problem, Hermione and congratulations on the baby and…" she looked at Ron "Your new life." Ron watched as small tears came to Hermione's eyes but she was still smiling so he figured they were tears of joy. The two made their way to leave. Hermione in the lead. "Umm, Mr. Weasely?" the healer asked after Hermione was out the door. Ron stopped. "It's not yours is it?" she asked. Ron shook his head. "You're a good man." the healer said with a smile. "Take good care of her, she's been through a lot." Ron nodded and followed Hermione out of the room.

The couple walked out into the waiting room.

"Let's go home." Hermione said smiling widely at him. He loved having her say his flat was home. Ron smiled back pulled out his wand and wrapped an arm tight around Hermione before dissaperating to his house. When they popped back into his sitting room Ron didn't let Hermione go. He scooped her up in his arms. "Ron!" She shrieked then giggled.

"Hermione, I love you so much." He said before kissing her passionately.

"I love you, too" she said smiling after their lips parted. Ron sat her back on her feet and put a hand on her stomach. He couldn't wait to be a dad. He knew he couldn't love this child anymore even if it had been his by blood. He looked up at Hermione who was still smiling. "Baby Weasley." she said softly putting her hand on his. He grinned at her before kissing her lightly.

"Baby Weasley." He whispered after they parted.

They were now getting ready to go to the burrow. Ron was a little anxious about telling his family but he knew he wasn't half as nervous as Hermione. Ron walked out of his bedroom and down the hall. He reached the second bathroom which Hermione was, in the door was open and she was trying to tame her wild curls. He could see she was frustrated with them.

"You look beautiful." He said leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks." She said looking over at him. He took in her outfit. It was a dark blue pair of jeans with a light green top. She looked more than beautiful she looked gorgeous. She had finally finished her hair and was ready to go.

"Flu powder or aparation?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, I say aparation." Ron said taking her around the waist and pulling out his wand and with a faint pop they appeared in the backyard of the burrow.

Ron looked at Hermione to make sure she was alright. She was staring at the house grinning. He really couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Ready?" He asked taking her hand.

"Yeah. Wait do they know I'm even coming?" she asked quickly.

"No. I guess it's a big surprise." Ron said squeezing her hand and they headed towards the burrow. When they reached the door Hermione took a deep breath and then they walked into the kitchen.

"HERMIONE!" Mrs. Weasley said grinning she rushed to Hermione and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm good. How are you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked smiling.

"I'm alright." she said happily.

"Ron! You didn't tell me you were bringing Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said after hugging him.

"It was sort of a surprise, mum." Ron said smiling. Just then the door swung open and in walked Ginny and Harry.

"HERMIONE!" Harry said running up and hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione said hugging him back. Ron could tell that she missed them all very much. He figured Eli wouldn't let her come visit and even if he had she probably wouldn't because of her injuries. When Harry and Hermione parted it was Ginny's turn. She walked up to Hermione.

"Why hello, Hermione long time no see." Ginny said happily. Ron had forgotten to tell Hermione something very important.

"GINNY! YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO!" Hermione shouted excitedly.

Hermione's POV

Had she really just said that? Everyone was staring at her confirming a yes. Oh no. Hermione looked at Ron who looked at her apologetically. They weren't exactly expecting to tell them quite so soon.

"Pregnant too?" Ginny asked. Harry looked plain confused while Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione knowingly. Just then the door opened again and George walked in.

"Hello, George." Hermione said walking up and hugging him she knew that everyone was still staring at her questioningly but she needed a moment to think.

"Hey Hermione! Didn't expect to see you here! How've you been?" He asked pleasantly.

"I've been okay. What about you?" She asked politely.

"I'm great." He said then looked over at his family.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked questioningly. Hermione knew she was going to have to explain.

"Ron I guess I blew it." Hermione said sighing.

"No I did. I should have told you Harry and Ginny were expecting." Ron replied.

"Well either way." Hermione said. "Well, everyone I guess you've caught on that I'm…" Just then the door opened for a third time and in walked Mr. Weasley. He took in everyone staring at Hermione.

"What did I miss?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Hello Hermione!"

"Hello Mr. Weasley, how are…"

"Hermione!" Ginny said irritated she wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione said looking back at them.

"Come on over Dad. You're going to want to hear this, as well." Ron said gesturing for him to join them. Hermione took seat on the kitchen table and everyone did the same Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on either end. While Ginny Harry and George where on one side with Hermione and Ron on the other.

"Alright now. Is that everyone?" Hermione asked before continuing. Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Okay. Well, as I was saying. I'm sure you've caught on that I'm pregnant." Hermione said calmly.

"OH!" Harry and George said together catching on finally. Mr. Weasley was still quite confused.

"Let her finish, mates." Ron said quieting them.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said before starting again. "Well you see I'm pregnant but I've also left Eli." Hermione watched everyone's except Ron's mouth fall open.

"WHY?" Ginny asked shocked. Hermione hung her head and Ron took her hand under the table.

"Umm…he was abusive." Hermione said softly. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gasped. George and Harry looked outraged and Mr. Weasley just stared at her surprised.

"He was WHAT?!" Harry yelled standing up. "I'll kill him!"

"Harry calm down let her finish." Ginny said pulling him back to his seat she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Ginny don't cry please." Hermione said the tears in her own eyes were spilling over Ron flicked his wand and a box of tissues appeared like it had before. Ginny and Hermione both took one.

"Hermione that's horrible. I'm so sorry!" Ginny said wiping at her tears.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said doing the same.

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Weasley asked his voice sounded calm but Hermione could see the anger in his eyes.

"Umm… a little over a year and half." Hermione said with her head hung.

"Okay come on Harry, let's go, I'm ready to kill him now too." George said.

"George please wait you need to hear the rest." Ron said calmly. Hermione looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Go on 'Mione."

"Well, I have left him for good. I went to Ron's last night. And he fixed me up and we went to St. Mungo's today and they said the baby is fine." Hermione said calmly.

"George? Harry? We are going to have to go get Hermione's stuff tomorrow and take it back to my flat." Ron said.

"I'll come too." Mr. Weasley said unhappily.

"Wait why are you staying at Ron's why don't you stay here, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked curious.

"Oh. Umm…" Hermione didn't really know what to say she looked at Ron for help.

"Because Hermione and I are together now." Ron said it simply and quickly. The rest of the room just stared. This is the part that Hermione had been fearing. She was very afraid they were going to tell them they were moving much to fast. She thought Mrs. Weasley was going to tell her to leave. But much to her surprise neither of those things came out of anyone's mouth.

"FINALLY!" Ginny said excitedly.

"ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" George said happily "I'LL SAY!" Harry added.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you both, you've finally realized your feelings for each other!" Mrs. Weasley laughed. Mr. Weasley was smiling at the new couple. Hermione looked at Ron and he was smiling just as much as they were.

"You knew they were going to react like this?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, I told you they weren't going to hate you." Ron said kissing her cheek.

"HATE YOU?! Why on Earth would we hate you?!" Mrs. Weasely asked shocked. Hermione blushed the one person she feared most, was the most surprised by her fear.

"I…thought you would think we were moving to fast or something." Hermione said blushing.

"Hermione Dear, you and Ron have loved each other for how long? About 10 years now. You have to make up for lost time." Mrs. Weasley said beaming.

"So you don't think I'm stupid and weak?" Hermione asked tears rushing down her face again.

"Why would we think that, Hermione?" Harry asked worried.

"Because I stayed with him." She said through sobs. Ron stood and pulled Hermione out of her chair then sat down and pulled her into his lap so he could hold her. She cried in his arms she was really ashamed of herself.

"Hermione? What you went through was not your fault. Do you know how much courage it took to leave the bloody son of a bitch?" Mr. Weasley replied. Everyone looked at him appalled by his language. "Er, sorry."

"No Dad, it's alright we're all thinking it or thinking something worse." Ginny said quickly.

"Well, either way Hermione. We love you and we are glad that you are with Ron now. We couldn't be happier that you got out of your situation and into someplace loving." Mrs. Weasley said steering the conversation away from profanity.

"Thanks everyone." Hermione said taking a tissue and wiping her tears again.

"Dad? Do you know a spell to block my flat from apparition and floo visits from him?" Hermione was surprised she had actually been worrying about him coming back ever since he left. What if he came back in the middle of the night? What if he hurt Ron?

"Yeah I'm sure I know of something. Why are you afraid he'll come after her?" Mr. Weasley asked worried.

"He already did." Ron said holding Hermione tighter. Mrs. Weasley gasped again.

"When?" Harry asked worried.

"Earlier today. I was actually at work when he came I got there just in time." He said as Hermione put a hand on her stomach.

"What happened?" Ginny asked shocked. Ron looked down at Hermione. She nodded and sat up a little but did not get out of Ron's lap.

"Well first it was a floo call. If I hadn't of been in the sitting room I don't think he would have known I was there." Hermione said quietly. "I left without him knowing." Everyone nodded understandingly. "Anyway. He told me to come home but I didn't respond and then he removed his head. At first I thought he was giving up but I should have known better because just then he came out of the fireplace." she said quietly. "He yelled at me to go with him he said we were going to fix my 'problem'." She said glancing down at her belly Ron wrapped his arms around her midsection and placed both his hands on hers as if protecting the baby from Eli, even though he wasn't there. Hermione smiled at Ron who gave her a small smile back. "Well I told him no. I said I wouldn't go with him. He yelled some more and just as he was about to hit me, and I mean really about to hit me. Ron came in and threw him against the wall." She said and kissed Ron's cheek. Mrs. Weasley was now reaching for a tissue.

"Then what happened!?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well." Hermione responded just as excitedly she loved telling them how Ron had protected her! She was so proud of him. "Ron had him up against the wall, by the throat no less. He told him that if he came near me again he would kill him." Hermione said and kissed his cheek again. "Well then Eli stupidly told him that he would do what he pleased with me because I'm his wife, and then Ron punched him! Right in the jaw!" Hermione said excitedly she was really surprised how much she enjoyed seeing Ron hurt Eli for her. "Ron told him to stay away form me again and then Eli said he didn't want anything to do with me or mudblood rather that's what he called me, then he left." Hermione finished up. Kissing Ron once again. He leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Way to go Ron!" Ginny yelled happily.

"Yeah Ron! When is it my turn?" Harry asked.

"And mine?" George added.

"Ronald! You hit him?" his mother asked surprised.

"Yes Mum." Ron said avoiding her eyes.

"THAT'S MY BOY!! She said happily standing and kissing his cheek again and again. Ron blushed.

"Hey that's how you reacted!" Ron said to Hermione after his mother had sat back down. It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"I'm very proud of you son." Mr. Weasley said happily.

"ME TOO!" Hermione said kissing his lips since his head was already down towards hers. "Now like I said everything is fine with the baby." Hermione said after they parted.

"Except for the fact that Hermione is to stressed." Ron added. Hermione had planned on leaving that part out. "Which is why I asked about the spell Dad. I don't want her to fear that he is going to get her, because he's not!"

"Aww…Ron that's so sweet!" Ginny said grinning at her big brother.

"I agree." Hermione said placing another kiss on his lips. He smiled at her and rubbed her stomach with his hands.

"Well. I'll find one for you!" Mr. Weasley said confidently.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." Hermione smiled.

"Do you want to tell them about the surname?" Ron asked whispering in her ear so only she heard. Hermione looked up at him and smiled widely. "Go ahead." He said smiling back.

"Okay we have one last thing to tell you. When we were at the hospital my healer who had already known about my predicament asked me what surname I wanted and I said…" she paused and smiled up at Ron who leaned in and kissed her temple again. "Weasley."

"OH MY!" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Now I don't want you to think that we aren't going to tell the baby about Eli because we are but Ron is going to be the actual father in his or her life." Hermione added quickly.

"That's the way it should be!" Ginny said happily.

"Oh! That's wonderful you two! We're going to have a new Potter and a new Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said getting up and hugging both Hermione and her son awkwardly because of their sitting arrangement.

"I'm glad you're happy about it!" Hermione said happily "Because I'm positively ecstatic!"

"Me too." Ron said wrapping his arms around Hermione's belly again rubbing circles. Everyone shared their congratulations with the couple but then George asked a question that Hermione had forgotten to explain.

"Hermione? Why didn't you curse him into next year?" George asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot that part. He forbid me to use magic. Took my wand" Hermione said frowning.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked surprised. Hermione nodded.

"He didn't want her healing herself because he wanted her to learn her lesson." Ron said disgusted.

"What a bloody prat!" Ginny said unhappily.

"Yeah I agree. The git wouldn't even let her read!" Ron said.

"WHAT?!" George asked angrily. Hermione nodded again.

"That's why I didn't come visit he was to controlling." Hermione said. "But now I'm away from him for good! I'm calling a lawyer tomorrow! I'm going to have a baby and I'm going to be with the man I really love!" Hermione said smiling up at Ron.

"I'm so glad you found your happiness." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "Now how about some dinner?"

"YEAH!" the two pregnant woman said in unison and the whole table erupted in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron's POV

Ron couldn't believe how well it was all going. His family really was great even if they didn't make a lot of money. His sister Ginny was strong and happy she was 6 months pregnant with her husband's baby. Who also happened to be Ron's best friend. His brother's were happy and living their lives, with the exception of Fred who had been lost in the final battle. His parents were still happily married and loving every minute of life. He only wish he and Hermione could be half as happy as his parents were. Ron turned and looked at Hermione who was eating like she hadn't eaten in ages and he wondered if she had. She looked over at him and smiled lovingly. He smiled back she was finally his and they were going to have a life together.

"So Ron? You want to go tomorrow and get her stuff?" Harry asked after they were all finished eating.

"Yeah. I at least want to get her wand." Ron said.

"You're not going are you, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"No I'm going to sit this one out. Watch my stress levels." Hermione replied.

"Good idea." Ginny said.

"We will go tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Weasley said confidently.

"Alright." George added.

"You're all going?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes, love. The more of us that go the faster we get out of there." Ron said he knew she was worried. But she nodded.

"Now, you aren't going to do anything you'll regret, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No of course not Mum. We aren't going regret one swing…er, I mean one thing.." George said mischievously. Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry Molly. We aren't going to do anything because if we did it could hurt Hermione in the divorce." Mr. Weasley said reassuringly.

"Oh! Did I mess things up by hitting him?" Ron asked worried.

"I don't care even if you did!" Hermione said smiling at him brightly.

"Well, the answer is no anyway. You hit Eli on your own property so technically he was trespassing." Mr. Weasley said happily.

"So all we have to do is lure him onto the one of our properties and he's free game?" George asked an excited look on his face.

"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly getting up and beginning the dishes.

"What? Ron got a piece! I love Hermione too, why can't I hit him?" George replied loudly. Ron heard Hermione laugh and get up from his side.

"Thanks George, you're sweet." Hermione said and she kissed his cheek. Ron smiled. His family was always so excepting he knew George would love to kill Eli and Ron didn't doubt that his father would deny a chance to strike him.

"Mrs. Weasley let me do those." Hermione said trying to get Mrs. Weasley to let her do the dishes.

"No, No, Dear! You just rest." Mrs. Weasley said denying her help. Ron watched as Hermione shrugged and walked back to the table Ron scooted his chair out and opened his arms for her. She smiled and skipped over to him. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nice try." he said with a smile towards the dishes.

"I'm pregnant, not dying." she said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's not just you." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Well good that makes me feel a little better." Hermione said smiling.

"'Mione, why don't you come here tomorrow while we are out?" Ron suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Mrs. Weasley said smiling at the couple.

"Okay!" Hermione said happily. "I've missed you all terribly."

"We've missed you, too." Harry said.

Ron was so happy to see Hermione smiling. He figured she hadn't really smiled in a long time. The family chatted about different things for a long time.

"So what's next for you Hermione?" Ginny asked while they were all in the sitting room.

"Umm. I guess I'll go find a job for now. I mean I still have 7 months of pregnancy." Hermione said she was sitting on the settee cuddled up with Ron under a blanket.

"What happened to your other job?" Ginny asked curious.

"He made me quit." Hermione said with a frown.

"Figures." Harry said angrily. They all talked for a long time. Ginny finally said she was tired.

"Alright well, we'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said hugging Hermione.

"Okay, Goodnight Gin." Hermione said smiling.

"You'll be okay?" Harry asked hugging her.

"Yeah. I have Ron." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Goodnight everyone see you tomorrow." They said then dissaperated. Mr. Weasley came into the room with a piece of parchment.

"Alright here it is Ron. It's quite simple." Mr. Weasley said handing his youngest son the parchment.

"Thanks dad." Ron said looking it over he was right it was simple.

"Ron?" Hermione said against his chest.

"Yes love?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'm tired." She said groggily.

"I would assume so. Come on let's go." he said kissing her head. The couple said goodnight to the three remaining Weasleys. Then dissaperated back to Ron's flat. As soon as they popped into the sitting room Ron did the spells. He didn't think that Eli would return but it was better safe than sorry.

"Ron?" Hermione said from beside him.

"hmm?" He said looking at her.

"Thank you." she said looking up at him with loving eyes.

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"Everything you've done for me today." She said smiling at him.

"You're welcome, love." He said and kissed her lightly.

"Let's go to bed." Hermione said "I'm so tired."

"I know come on." Ron said and scooped her up in his arms she was quite surprised but she was happy letting him hold her. Ron passed his room.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Taking you to bed." Ron said confused.

"Well, I assumed I'd be sleeping with you." she said looking at him.

"Do you want to?" He asked happily. Hermione nodded and he turned back and they went into his room. He sat her on the bed.

"I have to go get pajamas." Hermione said frowning.

"No you don't, here." Ron replied tossing her a larger T-shirt.

"Thanks." She said smiling brightly. Ron turned back to the dresser and pulled out his own Pajamas.

"You can change in…" Ron said turning around he saw that Hermione already had his shirt halfway on. "Sorry!" he said quickly turning back around.

"Ron it's okay you didn't see anything." Hermione said with a small laugh. "I still have my jeans on."

"Yeah, you're right." he said still facing the wall.

"You can turn around now." Hermione said.

"Thanks." He said turning around slowly. He saw Hermione standing there folding up her clothes. She looked amazing in his over sized T-shirt. She had no bottoms on but the shirt went almost to her knees like a nightdress. When she finished folding her clothes she set them on floor next to the bed. She turned and saw him staring at her and she blushed. "You look beautiful." He said smiling at her.

"Ron I'm in an oversized T-shirt." Hermione said in disbelief.

"You could be wrapped in a trash bin bag and still be dazzling." Ron said walking up and kissing her lightly. Hermione smiled against his lips.

"Come on change, I'm tired." Hermione said climbing into the bed. Ron walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. When he was finished he went out and got in bed next to Hermione. She smiled at him as he did so.

"Goodnight Ron." Hermione said kissing him lightly before rolling over so her back was to him.

"Goodnight, Love." Ron said wrapping his arms around and pulling her against his chest.

Hermione's POV

Hermione was surprised by this action. Eli had never held her like this not even when they were happily married. She felt Ron's hand pressed against her stomach and smiled to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Hermione woke the next morning and she was still in the same position she had been in the night before. She didn't know what had woken her but then she realized she felt incredibly nauseas. She jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom that connected to Ron's bedroom she slammed the door and had barely managed to get in front of the toilet before she threw up. She heard a knock on the door.

"'Mione?" Ron asked through the door. Hermione couldn't answer because she vomited again and she flushed the toilet. "'Mione, I'm coming in." Ron said and opened the door. Hermione was sitting next to the toilet on the ground. "Hermione? What's the matter?"

"Morning sickness." Hermione said quietly. "I'll be out in a minute sorry for waking you."

"Don't be silly, 'Mione." Ron said stepping into the bathroom and grabbing a washrag he wet it and sat next to her. Hermione didn't feel like she was going to be sick again she actually felt much better. She had had morning sickness for quite sometime now but she always had to hide it from Eli because he would get really angry when she woke him. Ron ran the cool washrag across her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes it felt good, not only having the washrag on her face, but being taken care of. Ron wiped at her mouth with the cloth.

"Better?" Ron asked after a few moments.

"For now." Hermione nodded.

Ron leaned down and put a hand on Hermione's tummy. "Baby, please stop making mummy sick." he whispered then kissed her stomach. Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through Ron's flaming red hair.

"Thanks for getting up Ron." Hermione said quietly.

"I'm guessing, Eli didn't?" Ron stated sadly looking at her again.

"No." She said putting a hand on the edge of the bath tub and trying to stand. Ron took her other hand and helped her. She went over to the sink to wash her mouth out. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay love, I'll go make us some breakfast any requests." Ron asked.

"Umm…" Hermione wasn't used to anyone asking her what she would like.

"How about French Toast? If I remember correctly it's your favorite." Ron asked noticing her expression.

"Yeah!" Hermione replied beaming. She was surprised at how hungry she was after just getting sick. He really did know her well. Eli actually hated French Toast so she never made it.

"Alright it will be ready when you're done." Ron said kissing her head and walking out of the bathroom. "Oh. Towels are in that cupboard." he added coming back.

"Thanks." Hermione said smiling.

After Hermione was clean she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her tightly she walked down the hall to where her bag was. She got dressed and brushed her teeth removing any trace of vomit. As she walked back down the hall she took her bag and put it in Ron's room. She walked through the sitting room and could smell the toast coming from the kitchen. Hermione opened the door and saw Ron sliding one last piece of toast onto a large plate.

"Hey perfect timing." Ron said when he saw her enter.

"That smells amazing, Ron!" Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks. Have a seat." Ron replied and she sat down at the table. Ron put the plate of toast on the table and then set the rest of the table quickly. Hermione was very hungry. Her and Ron ate their breakfast together happily.

"Ron, that was wonderful. I forgot how great of a cook you are." Hermione said taking her plate to the sink.

"Thanks." Ron said doing the same. Hermione washed the dishes while Ron put away some of the ingredients he had left out. When they were finished Ron stood behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mmm. I like cleaning when it's with you." He said into her ear.

"Me too." Hermione said resting her head back on his shoulder.

"So how do you want to do this?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

"Do what?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well. You're moving in with me. Do you have any changes you'd like to make?" Ron asked nuzzling her neck.

"Oh. No I like it just like this! Except I will need a place to put my clothes." Hermione said closing her eyes.

"We can do that. Do you want a bureau and some closet?" Ron asked.

"Yeah that would be perfect." Hermione said with a smile.

"We'll have to work on the guest room." Ron said quietly.

"Why? I like it." Hermione said surprised.

"We are going to need a place to put our baby." Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione grinned when she heard Ron say our baby. She loved that he was so excited about it.

"You're absolutely right." She said turning around and kissing him lightly. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked when they parted.

"I don't really know and I don't really care." Ron said kissing her again.

"I don't really care either. I just want it to be healthy and happy." Hermione said hugging him tightly.

"Same here." Ron said rubbing her back.

"Ron, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're excited about this." Hermione said tears forming in her eyes. "You're far to good to me."

"No 'Mione I'm just in love with you. This is what you do when you're in love." Ron said wiping a tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Really? This is what it's like?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yeah. Just like this." Ron said hugging her again.

Hermione never had this with Eli. She did love him but now that she thought about it she thought she only married him because she had to get over Ron and she had been with Eli for so long.

"Well I like it!" She said kissing him again.

"So, would you like to have the bureau from the guest room or you can have mine and I'll take the other. There is plenty of closet space." Ron said excitedly.

"Alright let's go take a look." Hermione said grinning she was extremely ready to start her new life. The couple walked into Ron's room.

Ron's bed was the perfect size and she thought it was incredibly comfortable. She like the color and she liked that it was utterly him. He had a rather large closet and he walked over to it and opened on of the sliding doors the whole side of the closet was empty. Hermione beamed at him. It was almost like he was ready and waiting for her. They walked hand in hand to the guest room and they looked at the bureau in the corner. It was perfect.

"I'll take this one." Hermione said with a smile.

"Alright." Ron said placing his hand on the bureau and apperating it to his room.

"Hey, You forgot me!" Hermione called loudly so Ron could hear her in his room. She heard a pop behind her.

"No I didn't." Ron said kissing her and apperating her to the room as well.

"I was only kidding, Ron." Hermione said smiling when they parted.

"I know." Ron said kissing her lightly again. "Where do you want it?"

"Oh umm, how about in that corner." She said pointing at the corner across from Ron's.

"Perfect." he said and he levitated it up and placed it gently in the corner.

"Perfect." Hermione said smiling widely.

"I'm going to go shower, while you unpack your bag. Then we can head over to the burrow. Okay?" Ron asked kissing her cheek. Hermione nodded with a smile. Ron grabbed some clothes out of his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione started to unpack her bag. She pulled out the very few articles of clothing she had that were still clean and placed them in the bureau. In the bottom of the bag is a beat up wizard photo of Hermione, Harry and Ron.

Hermione had always kept this hidden from Eli. She had a lot of photos of her and her friends and some of her family but Eli ended up destroying them. She had found this one a while after he first started hurting her. She had kept it hidden in a bunch of different places in their flat, she needed something to hold on to. Hermione smiled widely at the picture and put it on the top of her bureau there was no reason to hide it here. She was all finished unpacking what she had so she went and laid down in the middle of the bed. She stared up at the ceiling just thinking.

She was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother and she was going to be happy. Her eyes were filled with tears. She was going to be with Ron for the rest of her life. They were hopefully going to get married at some point. She had loved Ron since 3rd year. They had fought all year over the fact that Ron believed Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. Hermione realized when Ron was drug away by Sirius that she was in love with him. All their arguing was just built up tension, but things hadn't progressed Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell Ron her feelings, she was to afraid that it would ruin their friendship. But she was with him now and he loves her, he has loved her. The tears finally began to spill over. She didn't wipe them away because they were happy tears.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione jumped she hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Nothing!" she said wiping at her tears.

"No. What is it?" Ron asked coming and sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm just really happy is all, really." She said smiling up at him, since she was still laying down.

"I'm really happy to." He said laying down next to her. "I can't believe that after all these years I finally got you!"

"I know just how you feel." Hermione replied scooting closer to him. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" He asked wrapping an arm around her.

"How long have you loved me?" She asked a little nervous.

"Since I was eleven and you asked me if I'd seen a toad since a boy named Neville had lost one." Ron said pulling her closer.

"You remember exactly what I said?" She asked surprised.

"Of course I do! People always say you remember the things that matter and you matter." Ron said running his nose along her jaw line.

"That's so sweet Ron!" She said kissing him. "But I'm serious how long have you loved me?"

"Okay, umm… I would say I realized I loved you in second year. After you had been petrified." Ron said holding her tighter as if he was afraid it may happen again.

"Really?!" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah! I visited you everyday! I thought I was going to be sick when McGonagall showed us what happened to you." Ron replied.

"I had no idea." Hermione whispered.

"Really? I thought I was painstakingly obvious and you just ignored me because you didn't feel that same." Ron said surprised.

"Well, to be honest I did notice a little but I thought it was my heart playing tricks on me." Hermione said thinking.

"Well, it wasn't."

"I see that know." Hermione smiled.

"How long have you loved me?" Ron asked quietly.

"Umm, I always kind of fancied you but I first realized I loved you in third year. When Sirius drug you to the shrieking shack." Hermione said holding him tighter.

"Well, I guess we were lucky. Without all those near death experiences we may have never admitted it to ourselves." Ron laughed.

"Yeah, we should have thanked Voldemort for being as evil as he was and making our childhoods dangerous for us." Hermione laughed heartily. Ron laughed along with her and they just laid there together not speaking.

"You ready to go?" Ron asked eventually looking at her.

"Yeah." She said giving him a small smile. She watched Ron pull his wand out of his pocket and he held her hand tightly as they stood. Then they turned on the spot and were gone.


	6. AN

Hey everyone I know I completely suck! I should not be making excuses but I'm going to anyway. I just started school and I'm a senior so I'm stuck with SATs, senior portraits, college visits, AP classes and our Drama Dept. just started work Les Mis. Yeah, Life is busy! Okay so I know that shouldn't be an excuse but I do have some more written on paper (During our lectures on child's psychology in children's literature and the lectures in business law.) I just have to type and edit. Sorry! Give me time and I'll do it. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN! Thanks for waiting.

-Jess


	7. Chapter 6

Ron's POV

When they were standing in front of the burrow a huge grin on Hermione's face, Ron couldn't help but smile just looking at her. She was so excited just to be in front of his parents house let alone inside with the people who care so much about her. Ron squeezed her hand and led her to the backdoor which most entrances were made through. They entered the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley at the counter with Ginny and Harry at the table.

"Hey you two!" Ginny said excitedly but she didn't get up. Harry did and he gave Hermione a huge hug. Ron left her side and kissed his sister's temple and put a hand on her round pregnant belly.

"Hello!" Ron heard Hermione say from behind him.

"You've shown up just in time would you like some lunch?" Mrs. Weasley asked after she released Hermione from a hug and moved to wrap Ron in her embrace.

"Oh that would be lovely Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said happily.

"Wow she sounds like me jumping at the idea of food any chance she gets." Ron said smiling widely. Hermione hit him on the arm playfully.

"I'm eating for two." She said scowling at him "What's your excuse?"

"Ouch! Nice one Hermione George said entering the room with Mr. Weasley on his tail.

"That's my girl." Ron said kissing her cheek.

They all ate their lunch and talked a bit but eventually Mr. Weasley stood. Boy, I believe we should get going."

"Yeah, you're right Dad." Ron said also standing Harry and George followed suit. Harry kissed Ginny and then kissed her belly and left the room with George. Mr. Weasley said goodbye to his wife and kissed her cheek. Then he too left for the sitting room. Ron looked at Hermione and to his surprise saw that she was very rigid and her eyes were full of fear. Ron figured she was trying to remain calm in front of the other woman who had just let their loves go off without any fuss at all. Ron took her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen and into the little nook that sat between the kitchen and sitting room.

"Ron. Please be careful." Hermione said looking at me extremely anxious.

"Mione, You have to calm down and stop worrying it's not good for you or the baby." Ron replied brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know but what if…" She started tears in her eyes.

"No, what ifs Hermione." Ron said cutting her off. "Dad is coming and Harry and even George. It's four against one. Nothing is going to happen."

"Ron, just please promise me you'll be careful." She said taking Ron's face in her hands.

Ron could feel her worry radiating off her and he knew it was very dangerous for her to be this upset. He stared at her face her jaw was clenched shut trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

"I promise Hermione. Now, if you don't let me go I can't get your wand and the sooner I go the sooner I come back. Now please, calm down." He said hugging her to him tightly. She buried her face in his chest.

"Ron! Let's go!" George called from the sitting room they were waiting for him so they could floo over to Eli's.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. I love you." Ron said and then kissed her head lightly and rubbed her belly then turned to leave. He didn't get far because Hermione yanked on his hand and pulled him back to her. She crushed her lips against his earnestly. Ron hesitated but kissed her back passionately. He could feel all her worry and love being thrown into the kiss. When she pulled back Ron saw one tear fall down her face before she ran up the stair and out of sight. Ron was worried about her and her health bur figured if he went and got it over with the sooner she would stop worrying. He took a deep breath and entered the sitting room.

"You ready, mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, let's hurry and get back here." Ron replied grabbing some floo powder and tossing it in the fireplace.

Hermione's POV.

Hermione was upstairs laying on Ron's bed. Her head on his pillow and her hand gripped his blankets tightly. She was no longer trying to hold back the sobs. She couldn't believe she had let them go off and face Eli. Ron had told her no what ifs but she couldn't help it. What if he hurts them? What if he does what he did to her, to them? What if they found out the secret she was keeping even from Ron? What if he told them? Told them what she wanted to forget. What she never wanted anyone to know. Didn't want him to know. What if…

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice calls. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be down in a moment." Hermione replied trying to keep her voice steady but failing miserable at it.

"I'm coming in." Ginny said and she opened the door. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about them." Hermione said sitting up but not letting go of the blanket she was gripping.

"Don't worry about them, Hermione. This is not a huge mission they are going on. Nothing compared to seventh year." Ginny said sitting on the edge of the bed with Hermione.

"I know it's just I'd never forgive myself if one of them got hurt." Hermione replied tears welling up again.

"I know Hermione. And they won't get hurt there are four of them. They can handle themselves plus with Kingsley as Minister of Magic and Dad being his best friend it would be foolish to do anything to hurt him, don't you think." Ginny asked smiling a little.

"You're right Gin. I'm just full of extra emotions right now." Hermione laughed.

"I know same goes for me. But Hermione is their something you're not telling me?" Ginny asked perceptively.

_Oh no. _Hermione thought. _She can't know there is no way for her to know. _

"No Ginny. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked wiping at her eyes.

"No reason you just seem a little too upset about this." Ginny said looking at her curiously.

"Oh. Like I said hormones." Hermione said with a laugh then she stood. "Let's go downstairs and visit with your mum."

"Alright. But I'll find out what you're hiding." Ginny said standing and walking out the door.

"I hope you never have to know." Hermione whispered before leaving the room.

Ron

Ron stepped out of the fireplace and was standing in the sitting room of Eli and what used to be Hermione's home. There was no one in the room Ron stepped aside just as Harry came out of the fireplace. Two more flashes of green flames and George and Mr. Weasley were there as well.

"Hello?" Mr. Weasley called before entering the room any farther.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Eli asked his eyes glaring angrily at Ron.

"We've come for Hermione's things." Mr. Weasley said trying to stay calm.

"Why didn't she come herself?" Eli asked still glaring at Ron.

"She would just prefer we did it for her." Mr. Weasley was getting angrier by the second.

"Oh, so you just let her order you around? Well, don't worry you just have to put her in her place and she'll shut up." Eli said smugly staring at Ron. "I can give you some pointers if you…" He would have continued but Ron made a move to lunge at him. Harry caught one arm while George the other. Ron knew he shouldn't fight Eli but even the thought of him ever hurting Hermione made him sick. Eli took one step back but when he saw that Ron wasn't going to attack he became smug again.

"Just show us where her stuff is." Harry said lessoning his grip on Ron.

"No, I don't think I will why don't you just go get the little mud blood and bring her back here." Eli said staring at Ron again.

_Was he really that thick? _Ron thought. _Could he not see how many people in the room loved Hermione? Could he not see that he was playing with fire?_

"If you are not aware I'm Arthur Weasley, advisor to Kingsley, the Minister of Magic. So if you would cooperate it would be in your best interest." Mr. Weasley said no longer as calm as he was before.

"Is that a threat?" Eli asked looking at Mr. Weasley.

"If you believe a threat is necessary." Mr. Weasley replied simply.

"Her stuff is in the den and the bedroom." Eli grimaced. It was obvious that he knew it wouldn't be a smart decision to deny the men what they wanted.

"Good." Mr. Weasley said stepping farther into the room, the others followed.

Hermione hadn't been lying she had almost nothing. Her close didn't fill a whole dresser and she had about three books to her name.

"Where's her copy of Hogwarts a History?" Ron asked looking around the room.

"She got rid of that rubbish. Hogwarts is nothing." Eli said looking disgusted.

"What!?" Harry, George and Ron all responded angrily.

"Durmstrang that's the best wizarding school. I'd had enough of that Hogwarts." Eli replied still looking disgusted.

"You… You… Just give me wand." Ron said angrily he was trying to refrain from killing Eli right here right now.

"Her wand? You mean you're going to let her do magic?" Eli asked smugly.

"Yes. It's her right." Harry spat back. Ron could tell this was a sensitive subject for him.

"Ha! Her right as what a mudblood?" Eli scoffed.

"Don't you bloody…" George started but Mr. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just hand it over." Mr. Weasley said holding out his hand. Eli glared but walked out of the room and returned with Hermione's wand. He thrust it into Mr. Weasley's hand.

"That's everything. Now get out of my house!" Eli growled.

"Fine with me." George replied and he grabbed an armful of things and appareted back to the burrow since he could not go straight to Ron's house from Eli's. Harry was next he grabbed the books and followed George.

They had taken all the stuff so all Ron and Mr. Weasley had to do was leave. They took a step away from Eli and went to make their exits.

"You should know. Crucio works best on her." Eli said suddenly.

Ron almost threw up he couldn't believe his ears, Eli had used Crucio on Hermione? He was furious as he made a move for his wand he saw his father's flash out first. He mumbled a spell under his breath and Eli was on the ground. Ron looked at his father surprised.

"If you ever come near my daughter again I swear your fate will be far worse!" Mr. Weasley spat angrily. He moved his wand and turned and looked at Ron. "Go." Mr. Weasley said flatly. Ron obeyed. He popped in front of the burrow and heard is father appear right next to him.

"Dad." Ron said not knowing what to say.

"Did you know?" Mr. Weasley asked anger still evident in his voice and body language.

"No she didn't tell me." Ron replied and with that he started towards the door of the burrow. Part of him wanted to hold Hermione in his arms because he knew all she'd been through and part of him wanted to yell at her for not telling him, for putting up with it. Mr. Weasley followed swiftly behind him when Ron reached the door knob he turned it and through the door open. Hermione was at the kitchen table with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ron met her eyes and he knew from the terror he saw there that she could tell that he knew.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay everyone it as been ages since I updated. I had finals/midterms, went to the inauguration, started college (yes I'm doing both community college and high school), finished one show and I'm starting another. My life was/is hectic. I felt awful for not updating so I decided to do a longer chapter. Plus, I know exactly were I want the next chapter to go so it should be up soon! Thanks for reading and I understand if you gave up on me.**

Hermione stared at Mr. Weasley and Ron's faces. She could see the anger just boiling off them. George and Harry had just returned and then left to Ron's in order to leave Hermione's belonging there. She had thought she was home free. She didn't think Eli would say anything after that. She also didn't know why she wanted to keep it a secret. She should share everything with Ron, but she just couldn't get the words to form. She didn't want to give them one more reason to be disappointed in her.

"Ron, Dad? What's the matter?" Ginny asked looking at her fuming family members.

"Hermione?" Was all Ron said.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said jumping up and rushing out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

"Hermione!" Ron called following her. She just kept going trying to reach the fireplace before Ron caught her.

"Hermione STOP!" Mr. Weasley spoke this time his voice very rough and not its usual gentle tone. Hermione instantly stopped and turned. Ron and Mr. Weasley were standing right by the door to the kitchen and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were right behind them.

"Ron I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked he sounded so hurt.

"Tell you what Ron? Arthur, what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell them," Mr. Weasley said looking cautiously at the sobbing bushy haired woman standing in the middle of his sitting room. Hermione just sobbed harder and nodded her head. "Hermione hasn't told us everything," Mr. Weasley continued. "She kept out a major point in the story,"

"What story?" George asked entering the sitting room with Harry both looking very confused.

"Hermione neglected to tell us that Eli used an unforgivable curse on her," Mr. Weasley stated still staring directly at Hermione's shaking form. At the words Hermione collapsed. She fell to the floor in a heap of tears. Ron was quickly there by her side.

"Hermione, calm down. You're too stressed. Come on take a deep breath," Ron said anxiously. But Hermione couldn't seem to stop the shaking or the tears.

"Which one?" Harry asked his voice strained and full of hatred.

"Cruciatus," Mr. Weasley stated simply. Harry pulled out his wand and walked towards the fireplace.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ron asked still trying to calm his sobbing girlfriend.

"To kill Eli," Harry stated simply.

"What H-Harry Y-You Can't!" Hermione stammered out.

"Why not Hermione! That bastard hurt you so bad he deserves to die!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, I want to kill him too, but seriously, he's not worth it mate," George said stepping closer to Harry.

"Yes he is! Did you not just hear what your father said George?! He tortured her!" Harry screamed. He had never been one to handle anything of the sort.

"We heard him Harry but your killing him isn't going to help anything!" George said back.

"It'll make me feel better!" Harry spat turning again towards the fireplace.

"HARRY! DO YOU LOVE GINNY?" Hermione shrieked.

Harry stopped instantly and turned to see his very pregnant wife sobbing silently in the corner of the small room. "If you love Ginny and you love your baby you won't get into that fireplace," Hermione sobbed. Harry didn't hesitate he tucked his wand in his pocket and rushed to his wife's side. He held her as she cried then after a moment she started to hit him not too hard but enough to get her point across.

"Ow! Gin! Ow!" Harry said turning away from her. She grabbed him and turned him back to her and hugged him again.

"Hermione? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't. I was too ashamed of myself," Hermione said hanging her head.

"There was no reason to be ashamed Hermione," Ron said.

"Yeah, Hermione really. We aren't ashamed of you we just hate your husband," Harry said, still holding his pregnant wife and rubbing her round belly.

"I just should have left him ages ago," Hermione said wiping at her tears.

"Hermione we don't care about that, you're here now that's all that matters," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now come on. Ron, help her up let's all go have some tea and talk about this,"

Everyone shuffled out of the room excluding Ron and Hermione. As Ron helped Hermione stand she was a bit shaky.

"Ron, I don't feel right," She said and then collapsed again this time everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: YEAH! Another update. Wow, I thought my last chapter was longer but I was way wrong I think it was the shortest yet. SORRY! Well, here's another! YEAH, again! Oh, I just thought I'd say that the characters are well, out of character but whatever. Oh, and if you haven't noticed I use Mr. Weasley a lot more than Mrs. Weasley. I really like him.**

"HERMIONE?! HERMIONE?! SOMEONE HELP!" Ron yelled. He had just caught the love of his life as she fell to the ground, she was out cold. "HERMIONE?!" Ron called again just as his family came rushing through the door.

"RON! What happened?!" Mr. Weasley asked hurrying to his son's side.

"She was too stressed, she just passed out!" Ron said hysterically.

"Ron, get her in the fireplace we have to take her to Saint Mungo's!" Mr. Weasley said. Ron instantly scooped her up and jumped in the fireplace, his father threw the floo powder in. "I'm right behind you, go!" Mr. Weasley said quickly.

"SAINT MUNGO'S HOSPITAL!" Ron called out and he was soon wishing through the floo network while holding Hermione to him tightly. He stepped out into the large room filled with other witches and wizards. "SOMEONE HELP!" Ron yelled. One of the nearby nurses rushed to his side.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"She's pregnant! She was too stressed and passed out!" Ron said frantically. "PLEASE HELP HER!"

"Ron calm down. They're going to take care of her," Mr. Weasley said coming up to his son.

The nurse conjured up a stretcher. "Lay her on this, quickly," the nurse said and then rushed off with her.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?!" Ron asked about to follow but his father stopped him.

"Ronald, you aren't allowed back there,"

"Dad, what's going to happen to her? To the baby?" Ron asked.

"I don't know son," Mr. Weasley replied sadly just as Harry and Ginny appeared next to them, followed by George and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione woke up in a daze where was she? Why was it so bright? Hermione was blinded by a big white light that was shining all around her. Hermione lifted her hand to block the light but was stopped when she noticed it was being held down by Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione asked still squinting from the light.

"Hermione," Ron sighed in relief.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, love," Ron said kissing her hand.

"Can you turn down the light?" Hermione asked annoyed. **(A/N: Has anybody realized that hospital lighting sucks! They have these huge lights right above the beds! Well, at least in my local hospital. Anyway…) **

"Of course, love," Ron said and he walked to the other side of the bed and switched off the lights. There was enough light to still see Ron and Hermione was thankful for that.

"Ron! Is…is the baby okay?" Hermione asked frantic.

"Yes, Hermione the baby is okay but you can't get worked up anymore," Ron said sitting on the edge of her bed and rubbing her cheek. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again a moment later she saw something she never thought she'd see Ron had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked confused taking his hand in hers.

"I almost lost you Hermione, you almost left me forever. What would I do without you?" Ron asked his face contorted in pain.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to take better care of myself I promise," Hermione said tears streaming down her face as well. "What did the healers say?" Hermione asked.

"They said that your pregnancy is going to be touchy and that you have to be careful and watch your stress levels. If you don't there's a good chance that you'll…"

"Lose the baby," Hermione finished for him. Ron simply nodded and they both sat in silence for awhile until a nurse entered the room.

"Oh, Mrs. Risston you're awake wonderful, your family will be very happy to hear it,"

"Please call me Hermione," Hermione realized she would be saying that a lot these days still she wanted no ties to Eli he was the reason she was here.

"Of course, Hermione," The nurse responded and looked Hermione over and asked her simple questions like are you feeling any pain, are you tired. "Well, I'll go notify your family that you're awake," the nurse said and left the room.

"Who's here?" Hermione asked.

"Mum, Dad, Harry, Ginny and George," Ron said giving her a small smile.

"Ron, how long was I asleep?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The rest of the day and the entire night. Merlin, Hermione you really had me worried," Ron said his brow furrowed.

"I really am sorry, Ron. About everything not telling you about what Eli did, for burdening you and your family, and for making you worry again," Hermione said ashamed.

"Hermione, you really need to stop apologizing. You have done nothing wrong. All I want you to do is get better and stay better so we can live our lives with our baby," Ron said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Hermione! Oh, goodness you're alright, thank Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley said bustling into the room and hugging Hermione.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione greeted quietly. The others all said their hellos and said how worried they were about her. "I'm so…" Hermione was about to apologize but received a look from Ron that told her she'd better not. "I'm so glad you're all here," Hermione finished instead. Ron smiled at her and she smiled back.

The next morning Hermione was released from Saint Mungo's, with a long list of dos and don'ts. No coffee, try not to work, nothing strenuous. Do rest, relax, eat right and exercise (nothing strenuous). Ron couldn't be happier to have her come home. He had called in a replacement at work for the week so he could spend all his time with Hermione. As they walked out of Ron's fireplace Hermione sighed happily and sat on the couch.

"It's so good to be home,"

"It's still so good to hear you say that," Ron said sitting next to her and pulling her down so they were lying together.

"Ron, I really do love you," Hermione said pushing ginger locks out of his crystal blue eyes.

"I really love you too, Mione," Ron said kissing her nose. "I'm going to go make lunch can you check the post?" Ron asked standing up. Hermione nodded and she too stood. As Hermione scooped up the pile of letters she saw one that was messily addressed to her. She knew that writing. Eli. Hermione hesitated as to whether or not to open it and her curiosity got the better of her.

_Hermione, you should know you mudblood whore that I am not giving up. Even if I don't want the little brat that's inside of you it's still mine and I will not have you sharing it with that poor excuse for a wizard! I'm not done with you yet. Oh, how was the hospital visit? I hope you enjoyed it as much as you're other stays. I wouldn't share this letter with your git. He has quite the temper I might have to defend myself. Remember I'm not giving up!_

_See you soon darling._

**A/N: I didn't mean to do a cliffhanger again. SORRY! Oh and the letter is in a different font but I don't know if it will show but if your curious, I don't think you will be, but if you are it's Pristina. It looks messy to me. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, sorry about not updating. Our show, The Laramie Project, is opening in a week and we started rehearsing late so I have like no time. All I do is memorize lines. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't like it much so I might rewrite it. I don't know. **

Hermione stared at the letter gripping it so tightly is crumpled. Her heart was pounding and she knew that she had to calm herself for her baby's sake. She took a deep breath and balled up the nasty letter written by the person she hated most. Why couldn't she just escape him? What had she done to deserve this? Why was the world out to get her? Hermione didn't know how long she was standing there. All she could think about was Ron and her baby. Eli was going to hurt Ron if she told him.

"Hermione your lunch is ready," Ron said from the kitchen. Hermione instantly shoved the letter in her pocket just as Ron walked through the door. "You okay Mione?"

"Of course! Why?" Hermione asked flustered.

"You look a little upset," Ron said suspiciously.

"Oh, no I'm fine," Hermione lied there was no way she was going to risk Ron's safety over a stupid letter. Eli would not hurt Ron, ever,

"You sure? Is something bothering you?" Ron asked coming closer.

"No, I'm just a little tired. Let's go eat and then I'll take a nap," Hermione said nervously. With that Hermione rushed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked following her.

"Yes, Ron I'm fine!" Hermione said exasperated, Ron had to stop asking questions for his own sake. Ron nodded and sat down with Hermione as they ate their sandwiches in silence. As Hermione stood to rinse her dish Ron stopped her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I kept pestering you. I just worry," Ron said taking her into his arms. Hermione leaned against his chest while he held her. She felt his chest move rhythmically with each breath he took. She knew she would do anything in her power to keep him safe.

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I don't want you to worry though. I'm fine," Hermione said holding onto Ron tighter and trying to blink back the tears that were forming as fast as her lies.

Ron couldn't help but feel as if Hermione was keeping something from him again. She had been so jumpy the past few days that Ron didn't know what to do. He was constantly worried about her stress. Everyday Ron would return from work and Hermione would race to the sitting room and hug him and tell him how much she loved him. He loved it but couldn't stop that nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Hermione was always up and about she was antsy and it couldn't be good for her or the baby. Ron knew he had to get to the bottom of the problem.

Hermione knew Ron was suspicious of her but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She was getting more and more worried everyday. So, when the day came that Ron didn't arrive home from work on time or even an hour later she went off the deep end.

"MR. WEASLEY, RON ISN'T HOME YET!" Hermione shrieked. She was talking to Mr. Weasley through the floo network.

"Hermione, I'm sure everything is fine," Mr. Weasley said calmly.

"NO! IT'S NOT HE GOT HIM! HE GOT RON!" Hermione cried.

"Who Hermione? Who got Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked less calm now.

"ELI! He said he was going to come after me but he also threatened Ron! Mr. Weasley you have to help me find him!" Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione you have to calm down and explain," Mr. Weasley said worriedly.

Hermione took a big breath before she started to explain what she hadn't told anyone. "About a week ago, I got a letter in the post. It was from Eli. He said that he wasn't going to let me go and that he would hurt Ron. Mr. Weasley what am I gonna do?" Hermione said as she once again started to cry.

"Hermione did you tell Ron about this?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly. Hermione just shook her head and cried harder. "Hermione I want you to…" Mr. Weasley started but he was interrupted.

"Mione?!" Hermione heard Ron call from the kitchen. "I'm home sorry I'm late!"

Hermione screamed with joy as she quickly pulled her head out of the fire and ran into the kitchen. She jumped in Ron's arms and cried. "Mione?!" Ron asked startled. "What's the matter?"

"I thought I lost you!" Hermione sobbed hugging Ron closer. "When you didn't come home I was so worried! Where were you?"

"I had to work late. I'm sorry I worried you," Ron said rubbing Hermione's back. "Hermione, why are you being this way? What has got you so worked up? It's not healthy,"

Hermione thought for a second, she knew she had to tell Ron now that Mr. Weasley knew. She had no choice. She just hoped he could forgive her.

"Ron, I have something to show you," Hermione said pulling away from Ron and walking towards their bedroom. Ron followed silently. Hermione pulled open the top drawer of her bureau and handed the crumpled tear stained letter to Ron.

Ron read it quickly then looked up at her, shock in his eyes.

"Hermione, when did you get this?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

**A/N: So there's the chapter. It's definitely a filler. I won't update again until after my show opens. Then I have another audition in between the performances so it may be a little while. Sorry!**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: ALRIGHT!!!! Wow, I'm back! I'm now a high school graduate, YAY ME!!! Anyway, I'm done with my planned vacations and I am going to finish this story. I finally finished my other and now I can focus on this one. I hope to update more regularly but hey you never know. Anyways, hope you like it.

Hermione was about to answer but was interrupted by a loud pop. Hermione screamed and jumped onto the couch curling up into a ball.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ron asked. Hermione uncurled herself and stood up to look at Mr. Weasley his face worried his wand drawn.

"Oh, Ron you're home," Mr. Weasley said in relief and put his wand away. "Well I should let you talk to Hermione. Floo if you need anything," Mr. Weasley said before heading to the fireplace. Hermione watched as her father figure walked into the green flames.

"What in the world?" Ron asked also looking at the flames.

"I was on a floo call with him when you came in," Hermione stated. "I told him about the letter,"

"You haven't answered my question," Ron said still not looking at her.

"About a week," Hermione sniffed. Ron turned and walked over to Hermione quickly. Hermione reacted in a way she never thought she would. She shrieked and cringed away from Ron. Ron stopped in his tracks looking as if he had been slapped. He backed away from the couch his eyes wide. "Ron I didn't mean…" Hermione started to sob.

"Hermione, are you afraid of me?" Ron asked as he sat on the recliner on the other side of the room.

"NO! No Ron really I'm not. I love you please don't think that," Hermione sobbed as she rushed over to Ron and knelt in front of him holding his face in her hands. She could see the tears in his eyes. She started to sob harder her breath coming faster and sharper. Ron got a fearful look in his eyes.

"Mione stay calm. Deep breaths it's okay. Deep breaths," Ron said picking Hermione up and putting her on his lap.

"Please don't be angry with me. I just love you so much. Please don't leave me," Hermione sobbed into his neck.

"I'm not going anywhere but if you don't calm down our baby is going to get hurt," Ron said rubbing her back and holding her tightly. Hermione nodded her head and took deep breaths. She eventually calmed down. "How do you feel, Mione?" Ron asked after the crying stopped.

"Like I hurt you," Hermione whispered.

"I meant physically Hermione. How about the baby?" Ron asked kissing her head.

"We are okay I think," Hermione assured him. "But are we okay?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I just need you to answer one question," Ron stated simply and Hermione nodded. "Are you afraid that I might hit you?"

"Ron, I love you so much. I know you would never hurt me. It's just sometimes I get caught up in the emotion and react like I used to," Hermione said stroking his cheek.

"But you aren't afraid of me?" Ron clarified.

"Not at all you are my savior not my enemy," Hermione replied. "I am not afraid of you Ron,"

Ron nodded and picked Hermione up and carried her into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and laid down next to her.

"Now we need to talk about that letter," Ron said brushing Hermione's hair out of her face.

"It came about a week ago in the post. I was so scared for your life," Hermione responded looking intently into Ron's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He said he'd hurt you if I did, I couldn't risk it," she replied simply.

"I don't want to risk you, or the baby. Please no more secrets," Ron said putting a hand on Hermione's belly.

"No more secrets," She agreed. "But what now?"

"I talk to Kingsley and we fix this whole mess, and until this you will not be alone. You are either with me or with a family member, preferably me," Ron replied. Hermione nodded agreeing and already feeling a bit safer. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this why you haven't called for a divorce yet?" Ron asked shyly.

"Yes, I was too afraid he would really hurt you if I did. But I'll do it now first thing in the morning, I'll floo my lawyer," Hermione said with a small smile.

"I don't want to rush you Mione," Ron responded worried he was forcing her.

"You are not rushing me Ron I want this to all be over when the baby is born," Hermione said.

"Me too," Ron responded. Hermione nestled up to Ron her head tucked under his chin his arms holding her firmly.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too, Mione and I will keep you safe," Ron said and he held her tighter.

A/N: It's short but hey it's an update. Hopefully we get less fluffy and dramatic in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
